1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailbox, and more particularly, to an improved mailbox that rids bacteria and other biological germs present in contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for mailboxes have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a system designed to rid contents of bacteria and biological germs, such as anthrax.
Prior art teaches that Ultra Violet xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d irradiation and ozone can effectively sterilize bacteria and biological germs.
Designed as a personal mailbox for small-business or home, the instant invention has a housing assembly with an access door. Within the housing is an ozone generating system. At a rear section of the housing assembly is an extractor assembly, which includes an air intake, filtering system, and extraction fan.
When the access door is opened to place contents, a micro-switch is triggered, activating a timer assembly. For a first predetermined amount of time, the ozone generating system operates to sterilize bacteria and other biological germs present in the contents. An xe2x80x9cunsafexe2x80x9d indicator illuminates during the operation of the ozone generating system. At the completion of the operation of the ozone generating system, the extractor assembly is activated for a second predetermined time. Once the extraction operation is complete, a xe2x80x9csafexe2x80x9d indicator illuminates, notifying a user that the bacteria and biological germs have been sterilized and rid of.
The instant invention protects the user from viruses and bacteria that are be present in contents that are mailed.
There are no mailboxes to the best of applicant""s knowledge, which include a housing assembly having an access door, wherein the housing assembly has an ozone generating system and an extractor assembly, and where electronic means notify a user when bacteria and biological germs have been sterilized for a predetermined amount of time from contents mailed.
A mailbox for contents, comprising a housing assembly having an access door, where the housing assembly is substantially hollow. An indicator assembly having electronic means, notifies a user when the contents are free of bacteria and biological germs while in the housing assembly. Ultra violet and ozone generating means radiate the contents within the housing assembly with rays and ozone, to effectively sterilize the bacteria and biological germs existing within the housing assembly. Circulation means circulate sterilized bacteria and biological germs out of the housing assembly.
More specifically, the housing assembly has an access door and first, second, and third walls. The access door and the first wall are in a parallel and spaced-apart relationship with respect to the second and third walls and the second wall has a through-hole. A mounting post may elevate the housing assembly.
The circulation means to circulate sterilized bacteria and biological germs out of the housing assembly comprises an extractor assembly having an air intake, filtering system and extraction fan. The air intake has cooperative dimensions to mount within the housing assembly and specifically onto the through-hole. The filtering system retains the sterilized bacteria and biological germs when the extraction fan is operating.
The electronic means comprises at least one visual indicator that illuminates to notify the user when the bacteria and biological germs have been sterilized for a predetermined time and rid of from the contents.
The bacteria and biological germs as an example can be anthrax.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a mailbox that rids bacteria and biological germs that may be present in contents.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mailbox that permits a user to safely process contents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mailbox with a source of ozone by means of an ultra violet lamp, or other ozone generator, for sterilizing or decontaminating contents.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.